goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Sorvino
Paul Sorvino is an Italian-American actor. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, Sorvino attend the American Musical and Dramatic Society, making his stage debut in 1964 and his film debut in Where's Poppa? six years later. He first gained recognition for his role in the play That Championship Season and as Phil Cerreta in the television series Law and Order. Sorvino would go on to appear in a number of major films, notably as Paulie Cicero in Goodfellas and Lord Capulet in Romeo + Juliet, as well as directing several of his own and founding the charitable Paul Sorvino Asthma Foundation. Singing Possessor of a noted operatic tenor, Sorvino initially played small roles in a number of stage musicals before his role as the titular baker in The Baker's Wife. He also appeared on the cast recording for Carmelina and as Tony in a revival of The Most Happy Fella. Sorvino made his screen singing debut in 2003's The Cooler, and appeared in a number of rock operas, namely Repo! The Genetic Opera and both films in The Devil's Carnival series. Film The Cooler (2003) *You're Getting to Be a Habit With Me (solo) Mambo Italiano (2003) *La Gigocin (duet) Mr. Fix It (2006) *The Way You Look Tonight Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008) *Things You See In A Graveyard (Part 1)(contains solo lines) *Bravi! (contains solo lines) *Things You See in a Graveyard (Part 2)(solo) *Limo Ride (duet) *Luigi, Pavi and Amber Harrass Mag (contains solo lines) *Seeing You Stirs Memories (duet) *Who Ordered Pizza? (contains solo lines) *Night Surgeon (contains solo lines) *Nathan Discovers Rotti's Plan (duet) *At the Opera Tonight (contains solo lines) *Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel (duet) *Gold (solo) *We Started this Op'ra Shit (contains solo lines) *Buon Giorno (contains solo lines) *Rotti's Chapel Sermon (solo) *Interrogation Room Challenge (solo) *Piece de Resistance (solo) *Sawman's Lament (contains solo lines) *The Man Who Made You Sick (contains solo lines) *Cut the Ties (contains solo lines) *Shilo Turns Against Rotti (contains solo lines) The Devil's Carnival (2012) *Heaven's All Around (solo) Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival (2015) *Cloud Serenade (solo) *Bells of the Black Sunday (contains solo lines) Stage Bajour (1964) Patrolman *Living Simply Lou (understudy) *Living Simply (contains solo lines) Philemon (1975) The Baker's Wife (1976)(originated the role) *A Little Taste of Heaven (duet) *Gifts of Love (duet) *Bread (contains solo lines) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Any-Day-Now Day (contains solo lines) *If I Have to Live Alone (solo) *Finale (duet) Abby's Song (1999)(originated the role) *Abby's Song (duet) The Most Happy Fella (2006) *The Most Happy Fella (contains solo lines) *The Letter Theme (duet) *Soon You Gonna Leave Me, Joe (solo) *Rosabella (solo) *Plenty Bambini (solo) *Happy to Make Your Acquaintance (contains solo lines) *How Beautiful the Days (contains solo lines) *Young People (contains solo lines) *Old People (solo) *Like a Woman Loves a Man (duet) *My Heart Is So Full of You (duet) *Mamma, Mamma (solo) *She Gonna Come Home Wit' Me (solo) *Nobody's Ever Gonna Love You (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Albums Carmelina (1980) *It's Time for a Love Song (solo) *Why Him? (duet) *I Must Have Her (solo) *Love Before Breakfast (contains solo lines) *It's Time for a Love Song (Reprise)(solo) *Carmelina (solo) Gallery sorvinoamiable.jpg|'Genevieve' and Amiable in The Baker's Wife. sorvinobuddy.jpg|'Buddy Stafford' in The Cooler. sorvinogino.jpg|'Gino Barberini' in Mambo Italiano. sorvinotony.jpg|'Tony' in The Most Happy Fella. sorvinorotti.jpg|'Rotti Largo' in Repo! The Genetic Opera. sorvinogod.jpg|'God' in The Devil's Carnival. Sorvino, Paul Sorvino, Paul Sorvino, Paul